Obsolete
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Jara. Les Goa’uld sont enfin défaits. Mais que fera Jack maintenant?


**Obso****lete**  
by Jara

**Auteur**** : Jara**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Angst  
Résumé : Les Goa'uld sont enfin défaits. Mais que fera Jack maintenant?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. I'm just borrowing.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est la fic la plus angst que j'ai jamais écrite. Elle est née de mes propres peurs pour Stargate. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Merci à mes beta Hya et Nhawk.  
J'aimerai dédier cette fic à la reine de l'angst : Nhawk.

Note du traducteur : C'est une très belle fic. Mais attention à la catégorie de la fic ! Merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de Jara à mes emails. Je publie donc la traduction de sa fic sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors qu'il s'affaissait dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau, Jack se sentit inutile. Obsolète, même. 

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé que ça se terminerait. Les Goa'uld étaient enfin vaincus. Quelques grands maîtres mineurs étaient toujours au pouvoir, mais on s'occupait d'eux pendant qu'il était assis ici. Les Asgard avaient réussi à surmonter leur problème et toute leur flotte avec toutes les équipes du SGC avaient écrasé les Goa'uld comme des insectes. C'était la fin pour laquelle tout le monde avait lutté pendant sept années.

Il devrait être heureux ; il devrait célébrer avec les autres.

Mais il n'était pas avec les autres, ne pouvait pas. Son travail ici était fini, la lettre posée devant lui y mettrait un terme, mais elle n'apporterait pas la catharsis qu'il avait espérée qu'elle apporterait.

Le SGC n'avait plus besoin de lui. La majorité des missions restantes seraient diplomatiques et soyons réalistes : le Colonel Jack O'Neill n'était pas un diplomate. Bien sûr, ils iraient encore explorer des planètes et une partie de lui avait soif de continuer. C'était étrange de penser à SG1 étant là dehors sans lui à la tête. Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer. La douleur dans ses genoux confirmait ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une mission, la douleur était pire. Elle ne s'en allait plus, pas avec un long bain, pas avec un massage. Elle était constamment là et il savait que s'il continuait, un jour son équipe le paierait.

Mais de qui se moquait-il ? Depuis le premier jour, il avait su que ce moment viendrait. Il savait aussi que le SGC se débrouillerait très bien sans lui, quelque chose qui faisait mal, mais il pouvait vivre avec cela. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre. C'était le fait que la seule chose qu'il avait espérée obtenir quand ce temps viendrait, n'était plus possible.

Jack secoua la tête et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il ne penserait pas ainsi ; il ne se laisserait pas entraîner à terre par cela. Et alors, elle avait passé à autre chose ? Il pouvait le faire aussi. Alors qu'il était sur le point de ramasser la lettre, un petit coup à la porte le surprit. Sa main se figea au-dessus de la lettre et il resta parfaitement immobile. Pour autant qu'il sache, personne ne savait où il était. Priant que la personne renoncerait et partirait, il resta silencieux.

Il n'eut pas cette chance. La personne frappa à nouveau sur la porte et alors qu'il n'y avait toujours pas eu de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte. Des cheveux blonds passèrent à l'intérieur et bientôt des yeux bleus le regardaient, préoccupés.

« Mon Colonel ? » demanda son bientôt ex-second.

Jack soupira. « Entrez, Carter. »

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, car elle se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'y appuya et l'étudia pendant un instant.

Jack ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait. Il y avait eu un temps où ils n'avaient qu'à se regarder pendant une seconde et ils savaient tous les deux exactement ce qui passait dans l'esprit de l'autre.

Plus maintenant. Les choses avaient changé.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Carter ? » Il rompit finalement le silence et sembla la sortir de ses réflexions. Elle s'éloigna de la porte et fit deux pas vers lui avant de changer d'avis et resta immobile. Ses mains glissèrent devant elle et se lièrent. L'objet de sa douleur à présent douloureusement visible.

« Rien, mon Colonel. J'ai simplement remarqué que vous n'étiez plus à la fête et… » Elle cessa de parler et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

« Et quoi ? » demanda-t-il, soudain agacé qu'elle s'inquiète et remarque qu'il était parti.

« Je me demandais simplement si vous alliez bien, » termina-t-elle, choisissant d'ignorer l'agacement dans sa voix même s'il était sûr qu'elle l'avait entendue.

Il haussa les épaules. « Super. Nous avons sauvé l'univers… avec l'aide des Asgard. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? » Ses yeux restèrent sur elle avec une expression accusatrice qu'elle ne rata pas non plus. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle le regardait, presque comme si elle regrettait les décisions qui avaient été prises. Mais il ne les avait pas prises, ce n'était pas sa faute si les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient.

« Vous ne le paraissez pas, » remarqua-t-elle et le ton de sa voix trahit le fait qu'elle n'était pas capable de maîtriser son calme. Il s'en fichait, il voulait lui crier dessus. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle leur avait fait cela. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu attendre comme il avait cru qu'ils avaient silencieusement convenu. Il voulait marcher à sa hauteur, la secouer de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir qu'elle remettrait à nouveau les choses en place. Il voulait l'embrasser, lui montrer qu'il la voulait toujours.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta assis dans son fauteuil et ses yeux revinrent s'égarer sur la lettre. « Je quitte le SGC, » dit-il d'un ton neutre. Ce n'était pas une réponse à sa question.

Pendant plusieurs minutes un silence douloureux s'installa dans son bureau. Puis finalement, après ce qui parut une éternité, Sam parla à nouveau.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question déchira quelque chose en lui, comme la réalisation lui venait. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce scénario ? Il connaissait presque par cœur la raison : _'Parce qu'on n'a plus besoin de moi ici. Le SGC n'a pas besoin d'un vieux soldat comme moi qui gâchera n'importe quelle mission diplomatique. Il est l'heure pour moi d'avancer… pour nous d'avancer. Nous avons combattu pendant sept ans et maintenant, enfin, je peux renoncer à ceci sans culpabilité et prendre ce que je veux. Je peux enfin construire un futur et je veux que vous soyez dedans'._

Il ne dit pas les mots ; ils ne signifiaient plus rien maintenant, pas pour elle.

« C'est le bon moment, » dit-il à la place.

Elle hocha la tête, d'une manière ou d'une autre comprenant que la raison pour laquelle il était resté ici avait expiré. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent pas les siens pendant qu'il l'étudiait. Ils étaient fixés sur son bureau, sur la lettre. Il souhaitait pouvoir la toucher, lui demander à quoi elle pensait.

« Vous serez très bien. Hammond vous donnera probablement le commandement de SG1, » commença-t-il, c'était tellement plus facile de parler de ça.

Tout ce qu'il obtint d'elle fut un autre hochement de tête. « Vous serez regretté, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, et pendant une seconde, il se permit de croire qu'elle parlait d'elle-même. Pendant une seconde il voulut croire qu'elle tenait effectivement à lui.

Seulement pour avoir la fantaisie écrasée par les mots suivants qui sortirent de sa bouche.

« Viendrez-vous à ma fête de fiançailles ? »

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de hocher la tête. Bien sûr qu'il serait là. Même si c'était juste pour la revoir. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne le verrait pas, il glisserait le paquet à l'intérieur et sortirait en se faufilant sans faire connaître sa présence. Cela serait trop douloureux de lui parler, mais il voulait la voir heureuse. Elle le méritait, il le savait. Il aurait seulement souhaité que ce fût lui qui la fasse rire. Au SGC, il y avait eu des jours où la seule chose qui le faisait continuer était qu'il était capable de la faire sourire.

La douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, une présence constante depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le mess avec le diamant à son doigt, s'intensifia. Un autre silence s'installa entre eux et il se demanda si les choses avaient jamais été aussi difficiles, il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal même après avoir tout gardé dans cette pièce.

Sam aussi sembla consciente de cela, car elle changea de position nerveusement et pour la première fois regarda vraiment dans ses yeux. Les siens scintillaient mystérieusement et il souhaitait que c'était parce qu'il lui manquerait. Mais il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait pas à voir à travers le voile ; il ne pouvait plus lire ces miroirs bleus qui étaient autrefois transparents pour lui.

« Direz-vous au moins au revoir à tout le monde ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Il continua de regarder dans ses yeux, essayant de calculer quels sentiments provoquaient le manque d'assurance.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête même s'il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle hocha la tête avec une tristesse qu'il détesta voir sur son visage. Samantha Carter n'était pas idiote, elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il ne retournerait pas à la fête. Qu'il se glisserait discrètement hors de la base. « Je vous verrai là alors, » dit-elle sans bouger.

« Oui, vous m'y verrez là. » Pas d'au revoir, c'était bien. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de sortir de la montagne s'il devait en passer par là.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de sa part alors qu'elle hochait la tête une nouvelle fois et puis se retournait. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Quelque chose dans ses mouvements lui fit penser qu'elle voulait qu'il l'arrête. Un autre faux espoir. Elle se retourna pour le regarder et lui fit un sourire d'excuse, plein de regrets. Il savait ce qu'il disait : _'Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir attendu. Je suis désolée d'avoir rompu notre promesse. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous rendre heureux. Je suis désolée d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.'_

Il lui rendit son sourire, lui disant que tout allait bien. C'était vrai, il ne la blâmait pas. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses et c'était dur de faire cela sans avoir quelqu'un. Si seulement elle était venue à lui au lieu de… Mais il ne voulait pas aller là, pas maintenant. Elle resta une seconde de plus et puis se glissa par la porte, laissant son bureau aussi vide que son cœur.

Soupirant, Jack O'Neill ramassa la lettre et se leva. Il traversa les couloirs déserts, la musique de la fête dans le mess résonnant doucement en arrière fond. Ses pas, un son vide, en contraste aux battements joyeux. Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau du Général Hammond lorsqu'il posa la lettre de démission sur le bureau. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs pour l'empêcher de partir. Personne dans l'ascenseur pour lui demander où il allait.

Les soldats à la porte le laissèrent passer sans problème.

« Bonne nuit, Colonel O'Neill, » lui dit le garde au dernier poste de sécurité menant à l'extérieur de la montagne en lui redonnant sa carte d'identification.

Jack la reprit et la fourra dans la poche de sa veste. « Juste O'Neill, » corrigea-t-il et il se dirigea vers la route, quittant le SGC une dernière fois, laissant son cœur enfoui profondément dans les boyaux d'une base secrète.

The End

* * *

_Note__ : Pauvre Jack… Jara a écrit une suite, « Silent Agreement », que vous aurez le bonheur de lire… prochainement __:-)_


End file.
